Review of Pelangi Pride Centre's opening at 22A Rowell Road, 6 December 2003
This is a report from an armchair activist who visited Pelangi Pride Centre on its official launch on Saturday, 6 December 2003. Finding the place was relatively easy as I checked out my street directory before driving off. I had agonised over whether to take the MRT to the Farrer Park station, or to drive my boneshaker and brave the throng at Little India and risk not finding any parking space. I settled on driving as I didn't want to walk the distance to and from MRT stations in the sweltering heat. The two landmarks were the streets ending with '-oo' along Serangoon Road, namely Hindoo Road and Baboo Lane, after which you turn right into Rowell Road. The place stuck out like a sore thumb because it had a crowd of mainly non-Indian youngish people milling about outside, along a street of mainly Indian onlookers. I was lucky enough to find several empty parking lots beside a building undergoing restoration near the end of the road. I thought the parking sign said free parking after 5 or something so I didn't bother to display any parking coupons. The people manning the reception desk were really cheery and welcoming. When Dinesh introduced himself, it didn't register that he was THE Dinesh Naidu in charge of the Centre's archives. I suppose he didn't realise that I was THE armchair activist either. I found it strange that you had to take off your shoes at the entrance, which was littered with everyone's footwear. This made it feel more like somebody's cosy home than a community centre. It also makes good sense, because you can save on cleaners' fees, especially if you're on a tight budget. I must say I was impressed with the decor and general layout. AFA must have done a great job in raising funds to be able to set up such a place. I made my way to the courtyard and found lots of people talking in groups and a delectable spread of food on the right. This was no cheap stuff! I helped myself to the lovely chicken, fish, prawns and vegetables but skipped the rice as I'm on the Atkins diet. I recognised Kelvin Wong and introduced myself. I noted his bare feet. If the length of one's toes is proportional to other parts of one's anatomy, I would definitely infer that Kelvin was more than 4 inches. Kelvin was his usual sociable, humble self. He told me that there weren't many Signellers there that night. I spotted someone who looked like Tan Chong Kee, and lo and behold, it was! He's put on some weight and has a heavier tan since I last saw him on an interview on telly. We chatted for some time before I decided to check out the library upstairs. Strangely enough, the stairs were only accessible from outside the ground floor unit, on the left. On the landing upstairs, there was an interesting array of safe sex paraphernalia on display, including two which caught my eye. One was a huge plastic dildo and another seemed to be a rather complex model of a vagina, although I could be wrong as I didn't finger it for closer inspection. There was also a nice selection of semi-erotic postcards to ogle at. The CD player putting out soothing arty music was brand new, I thought, and there were some interesting CD's stacked in front of it. There were several comfy couches for you to lounge around in. The library was half-full of books, many of which I'd seen at Border's and a few of which I have at home. The people manning the library counter were all smiles. It would be nice to be able to borrow some of those books. But what happens when they're all out on loan leaving the pantry bare? I'll leave Dinesh to figure that one out. I made my way back downstairs in time for the fire-twirling show, to the beat of African drums. It kicked off with two womyn twirling their incendiary stuff. Quite entertaining. Very awesome was the next guy who did more amazing flourishes with his swinging fiery load while getting nary a singe even though I could have sworn the flames licked his exposed skin several times. Kelvin introduced me to Thomas Ng, whom I chatted with for some time. No wonder Thomas' Malay is so good. He studied it at A-level as a first language. I also met a female ADLUS member and was surprised to learn that lesbians also partook of ADLUS' activities. I was under the mistaken impression that it was only for gay men. Anyway, despite her coaxing me to join them for some outdoor sports, I declined because I don't want overexposure to UV radiation to add more wrinkles to my already withered face. I waited patiently for the safe sex demonstration to begin. As it wasn't forthcoming and since no one responded to my suggestion that everyone join in for a safe sex orgy, I put on my shoes and talked to Dinesh Naidu outside for a while before leaving. On the way out, I waved goodbye to Eileena Lee. All in all, an enjoyable and enlightening experience. Do check it out when you're free. =See also= *Pelangi Pride Centre *Review of Pelangi Pride Centre's launch party at Mox Bar, 6 May 2006 *Eileena Lee =References= *The Pelangi Pride Centre website:http://www.pelangipridecentre.org/. *Pelangi Pride Centre on Twitter:http://twitter.com/pelangipridectr. *Pelangi Pride Centre on Facebook:http://www.facebook.com/pages/Pelangi-Pride-Centre/49110542262. *Review of Pelangi Pride Centre's launch at its first location at 22A Rowell Road on Saturday, 6 December 2003 by Roy Tan on SiGNeL:http://groups.yahoo.com/group/signel/message/8244. =Acknowledgements= This article was written by Roy Tan. Category:LGBT articles